The one piece spill proof plug of the present invention overcomss certain obvious disadvantages associated with dispensing fluids to receptacles requiring first that the container holding the fluid be inverted prior to administering the fluid to the receptacle. Such problems are commonly encountered in receptacles such as radiators, valve cover holes, transmission openings, brake fluid receptacles, power steering fluid receptacles, etc. In the past, attempts have been made to overcome the problems of leakage while inverting the container just prior to dispensing the fluid. Examples of such attempts are (a) using a separate funnel and pouring the fluid into the wider mouth portion of the funnel, and (b) providing longer necks on the containers, such that as the container is inverted the neck can be better aimed at the receptacle opening. These methods have not alleviated the problem of unwanted spilling of the fluids since they still require inverting an open fluid container prior to dispensing the fluid.
Heretofore, various combined stopper or cap/retainers have been known. Examples of such combined stopper or cap/retainers are discussed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 351,679 to Wilson discloses an ink bottle having a dipper, with an attached dipper finger or lip to retain said dipper within the ink bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 721,477 to Tatum discloses a stopper retainer particularly adapted for a hot water bottle. The stopper is a screw top attached to a connecting member, preferably a chain which is attached to a retainer ring. The retainer ring is larger than the opening of the water bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 876,101 to Schweinhert et al discloses various retainer shapes for use in conjunction with a water bottle stopper. The retainer is made of rigid wire and shaped accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 955,441 to Schweinert et al discloses a collapsible ring retainer which is of sufficient elasticity to permit it being forced through the seat of the stopper while it prevents sufficient rigidity to prevent it from escaping under ordinary conditions of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,082 discloses a safety anchor for a tank which is W-shaped such that the free sides catch the tank at the cylindrical opening thus retaining the anchor and cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,256 to Grant discloses a vehicle fuel tank cap lock having a float member attached to a collapsible retainer ring wherein the ring is attached via a cable to the tank cap lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,750 discloses a safety tank cap or stopper having attached thereto a bar or rod of greater diameter of the opening in which the cap or stopper is seated. The bar is provided with cushioning heads to prevent rattling.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,796 discloses a cover for gasoline tanks having a T-bar type retainer which is attached via a chain to the gasoline tank cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,655 to Robinson discloses a tube closure having a chain like part and a semi-spherical retainer attached thereto. The cap is a thread-like type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,138 discloses a liquid tank cap having a vent. The cap is provided with an elongated stem and a traversely extending member which acts as a retainer. The cap retainer can be formed from suitable inexpensive synthetic materials.
None of the references discuss a solution to the problems associated with dispensing a fluid from a container which is in an inverted position such that the fluid can be directed to a receiving receptacle prior to dispensing without concern for undesirable leakage.